The Body Switch
by Adsagsona
Summary: Spike wakes up to find that he is not in his own body. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Author's: Spike wakes up and notices he had not the same body anymore.  
  
"Oh, my head! This isn't good !"  
  
He heard a voice calling someone.  
  
"I don't want to get up yet, it's so warm here in bed."  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were back in place. He didn't own a bed! And it wasn't warm in a crypt! He woke up with a start and looked around. He had no idea where he was and it made him furious.  
  
"Bloody hell !"  
  
(Hey, that sounded very un-British. What the hell happened ?)  
  
"Hi! I thought you were up!"  
  
(Who was that ? Annoying voice.)  
  
The door was opened and. Cordelia stood there.  
  
"Cheerleader."  
  
"I thought you saw past that now."  
  
(What was she doing here ? And more, what am I doing here ?)  
  
"Where am I ?"  
  
"Jeez Angel, you got amnesia or something ?"  
  
(Hold on! Angel ?)  
  
"What did you call me ?"  
  
"Angel off course, what else ?"  
  
"Don't do that again. My name is not Angel."  
  
"OK. you didn't take drugs again, did you ? Because then. I'm getting out of here."  
  
She wanted to run out of the room, but he quickly stood up and grasped her.  
  
"I don't need drugs, cheerleader."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I bloody well say so! And will you tell me where I am already!"  
  
"You're in your room in LA, where else would you be ?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to work now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
(Okay, Spike boy, think. You're in LA, for some odd reason the cheerleader works for you. You lie in a bed with clean sheets. That means. hell! I'm in Angel's body!) It didn't take him long to get over it. He knew that the Scooby Gang was behind this. He wanted to confront Cordelia with the news, but found it wiser to first put some clothes on. He looked through the entire closet and picked the one pair of jeans that his sire owned. Then he grabbed the nearest gray pull-over and he was done.  
  
(But what about the hair? I don't like this hairdo, but I can only fix mine without a mirror.)  
  
"Ch. Cordelia ?"  
  
She stuck her head inside the room.  
  
"What is it, Angel ?"  
  
"Can you help me to fix my hair ? I don't like the way it is now, but it's hard to change it. So it all depends on your good taste."  
  
Cordelia was proud of herself. Angel was getting interested in fashion and now he wanted to change his hair! Well done, Cordy.  
  
"I see what I can do. Why don't we. make it into spikes."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Try that."  
  
In the meantime Angel wasn't feeling too good. He had no clue where he was, besides the fact that it was cold and dark.  
  
"Maybe it's best if I go outside."  
  
His senses told him that it would be dark outside too. When he finally found the door and opened it, he noticed the tombstones. He was in a cemetery. And not any cemetery, but the one in Sunnydale!  
  
"How did I end up here? I have to find Giles, he can help me! Maybe he needed my help!"  
  
Angel set off towards the watchers house, when a female voice called him.  
  
"Don't run away from me, vamp."  
  
Could it be ?  
  
"B. Buffy?"  
  
"Oh Spike, it's you. What are you doing outside ?"  
  
(What stupid questions were that ? And 'Spike' ?)  
  
"Why shouldn't I be outside ?"  
  
"With the demons coming after you and all."  
  
(Demons that come after me ? What is she talking about ? And why does she act so. indifferent ?)  
  
"Do you know where Rupert lives these days ?"  
  
To his surprise, she started laughing.  
  
"You know, for a so-called bad ass vampire, you can be very silly."  
  
"Just show me the way, alright ?"  
  
Buffy nodded and they walked in silence. This wasn't Spikes normal behavior.  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy. Hello, Spike."  
  
(That's the second time someone calls me Spike. Can't they see I'm not my childe ?) "Rupert, there's something wrong with me."  
  
"We knew that a long time ago."  
  
"Buffy. Why do you think that ? Besides the chip, you seem quite healthy."  
  
"What chip ? Look Rupert, I don't know who you guys are playing with, but it isn't funny."  
  
They just stared at him, they didn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"I'm Angel."  
  
"Haha, come on Spike. Find something better, will ya."  
  
"I have no idea what's going on or why you keep calling me Spike, but it's me, Angel."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Buffy, ask me anything. Things that Spike doesn't know about."  
  
"How can we trust you ?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have come here, you obviously don't believe me."  
  
He walked away, but stopped just outside the house as a hand laid on his arm. He turned around and looked into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"You know, there's one way to find out." She said.  
  
And suddenly, she kissed him. Without thinking he answered the kiss and then she pulled back.  
  
"It's you! Angel."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"But how did. this happen?"  
  
"I have no idea. I woke up in the cemetery, where you found me. I thought maybe Giles called me with a spell or something. But."  
  
"That isn't the case. That means that if you are in Spikes body."  
  
"He's in mine, in LA! Oh my God!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now he can bite again."  
  
"What ?!"  
  
"He has a chip inside his head. Whenever he tries to hurt people, humans, he gets a splitting headache."  
  
"That's a good thing, isn't it ?"  
  
"Not for him. We have to get him here and switch you again. Angel, has your. you know. do you. ?"  
  
"Still have my soul ? Yeah, I do."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"How do we get Spike back here ?"  
  
"We should go back to Giles. I hope he can figure something out. In the meantime, well, you're just going to have to take Spikes place."  
  
"That shouldn't be to difficult. Where does he live ?"  
  
"In the cemetery, the small crypt you came out of."  
  
"He certainly has a sense for sarcasm. Buffy, it's nearly dawn, so I have to go. You talk to Giles for me ?"  
  
She nodded and he walked away, the black duster flaring behind him.  
  
"Damn, didn't notice before that Spike was so good looking. Whoa! Bad Buffy!" She went back to see Giles, who was waiting for her.  
  
"You know ?"  
  
"It's Angel. We have to find a way to let them switch."  
  
"I see what I can do."  
  
In LA. "All done, I hope you like it."  
  
"Don't know, luv, it's not like I can see it. But I depend on your taste. What's so funny ?"  
  
She giggled and looked at him.  
  
"The things you say and how you say them. I could have sworn I heard Spike talk."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm feeling good today."  
  
Another man walked in the apartment. Spike didn't like the disturbance and let out a low growl.  
  
"Relax Angel, it's just Wesley."  
  
"Who ?"  
  
"She's talking about me, Angel. Is there anything wrong with you ?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that ?"  
  
"You're sitting with your feet on the table."  
  
"I like it that way. Now, what's up, Watcher ?"  
  
By looking at Wesley's face, he knew that he had made a mistake. Cordelia punched him in the arm.  
  
"You know that they fired him. Be nice."  
  
That was the first time he heard the cheerleader use the word nice.  
  
"I'm sorry Wesley, not thinking straight today."  
  
"That's okay. There is someone here to see you, she's in your office."  
  
"Do I have an office ?"  
  
(Man, Angelus was sure doing good. Oh, they're both looking at me, I better go upstairs.)  
  
He stood up and went to the elevator. He opened the door and could just jump away for the rays of sunlight.  
  
"Bloody hell!!! Wrong door!!"  
  
When he finally found the right one, he opened it and saw a beautiful woman sitting at a desk. Better be polite.  
  
"Hello miss, how can I help you ?"  
  
"It's my sister, she's been kidnapped."  
  
"So ?"  
  
The woman looked horrified. OK, that was not the way to handle it. How would the poof do this ? He thought a few moments and then set up Angel's mystery face. That always worked with women.  
  
"Sorry miss, it just isn't my day today. Where was the last time you've seen her ?"  
  
"She was outside when suddenly I heard her scream."  
  
"You didn't see a thing ?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright miss, I'll look into it. Let the cheerl. Cordelia note everything down. We will help you."  
  
The girl seemed a bit relieved, Wesley however, was not.  
  
"This isn't a case for us, Angel. We don't even know if it were demons."  
  
"And why the bloody hell should we care ? Now, I'm gonna help this girl. Are you with me ?"  
  
Wesley was shocked by Angel's behavior. He sounded more and more like Angelus except. he wasn't him. The real Angel was on his way home, to the crypt, when a bad looking demon approached him.  
  
"Hi ya, Spike. Where have you been?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"We have heard stories."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Some say you are helping the Slayer."  
  
Angel lifted his eyebrows, Spike helping Buffy? He must have heard wrong.  
  
"No, you guys are dreaming. Dear old Spike helping a Slayer? Come on, now."  
  
"Don't deny it, fangs."  
  
The situation became bad, the atmosphere hostile. Angel growled.  
  
"Don't threaten me, alright? Just get out of my way."  
  
The three demons that noticed the two talk, came to help. Angel felt the demon roar and let him free. Gameface on, he attacked the demons. He was trying to fight them, but they were to strong. Severely beaten, he fell on the grass.  
  
"Next time it won't be this easy." He heard before everything went blank.  
  
Buffy was worried about Angel. He didn't know anything about the situation in Sunnydale. For a moment, she was not watching where she was going and stumbled over something.  
  
"Auch! Stupid rock."  
  
She stood up and turned to see what she stumbled over. It was a leg! When she got closer, she saw bleach-blond hair from behind a tombstone.  
  
"Sp. Angel!"  
  
He heard something. someone was calling him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"O my god, you're hurt. Who did this to you?"  
  
"Demons, big ones."  
  
"I'll take you back to my dorm. Willow is with Tara, so we got a bed for you."  
  
"Willow? Tara?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
  
She took him back to her room. While she helped him into bed she thought of the demons who did this to him.  
  
"I'll get you some blood, alright?"  
  
He nodded slightly and she ran a finger along his cheekbones.  
  
"Rest."  
  
When she left, Angelus roared inside. He teased Angel.  
  
"Why not put the soul to the test? He was in a new body now after all?"  
  
"Shut up, Angelus! Stay out of it."  
  
Buffy was back real quick, but Angel had already fallen asleep. She decided not to wake him and watched him sleep. With Angel inside, Spikes face looked serious and never at peace. She wondered how Angel's face looked right now. It didn't look too good. Spike was getting tired of all the doing-good. Things didn't go along and this was his sire's job, damned!  
  
"Angel! I think I got something."  
  
He went to Wesley and looked with him in the old newspaper.  
  
"There are many disappearances of young girls. All 20 years of age and all on the same dates. October 30 and February 14th."  
  
"Halloween and Valentine's day."  
  
"Is it for the trick or treating, or what?"  
  
"Cordelia! They are ancient religious days. Halloween was called 'Old Hallows Eve' and it was the day of the new year for the Celts."  
  
"Never heard of them. Oh, isn't there a state up north that is called that way?"  
  
"No, cheerleader. The Celts were or rather are the people that live in Ireland and Great-Britain."  
  
Wesley looked at Angel in amazement.  
  
"I do read, you know. Besides, I'm one of them."  
  
"Off course."  
  
"What about Valentine's day?"  
  
"It used to be called "Lupricia". Some sort of feast in the Roman Empire. A priest named Valentine was executed and when Christianity ruled the empire, they let the festivities exist, but called it after the priest."  
  
"Right, so what do they have in common?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
The phone rang and pulled them out of their concentration.  
  
"Hi, Angel Investigations, how can I help you?"  
  
"Cordelia, it's Giles. Can I talk to Wesley, please? Is Angel there too?"  
  
"They're both here."  
  
"Good, don't tell Angel that I'm on the phone. Just get Wesley."  
  
"Will do. Wesley!!!"  
  
With a questioning look to Cordelia, Wesley answered the phone.  
  
"Wesley Wyndham-price."  
  
"Wesley, it's Rupert Giles. We have a problem in Sunnydale and it concerns you too."  
  
"You know Rupert, we're having our own cases now. I'm sorry, but we can't handle both LA and Sunnydale."  
  
"That's not it. It's Angel."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Don't be so foolish, Rupert, he's in the next room."  
  
"Listen to me, Wesley. Angel is here, inhabiting Spikes body. That means that Spike is with you, in Angels body."  
  
"I really don't have time for this."  
  
Wesley put down the phone while Giles was trying to explain him that he had to believe. Wesley wondered about the words of the other former watcher. He looked more closely to the behavior of Angel."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"A client from a previous case. She wanted to thank you."  
  
"Then why didn't she?"  
  
"Shy?"  
  
Spike nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
(Oh, I have a wristwatch, I'm so cool)  
  
"I think it's time for me to feed. I'll go now, be back in a while."  
  
"Later."  
  
Wesley believed Giles because of the feed. Angel didn't do that! He only drank bagged blood and not even human.  
  
"Cordelia, we have to get him to Sunnydale."  
  
"Why? Buffy in trouble?"  
  
"No, we are. That's not Angel walking out there, it's Spike."  
  
Cordelia wanted to laugh but then she saw the very serious look on his face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe with the girls. we say that the clues go to the Hellmouth."  
  
"What if he doesn't want to?"  
  
"He has to, if he wants to keep playing Angel."  
  
Angel wasn't very happy to be in Spikes body. When he woke up, everything hurt. He heard Buffy's voice.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. I thought you would never wake up."  
  
Difficult he sat up straight.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not that great."  
  
In an impulse, Buffy took his hand an squeezed it.  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out. Always has."  
  
"Who would do this to me? I'm in the body of my own childe."  
  
"It's not that bad. This body has its limits, but you look good."  
  
"Yeah, right. I don't want to be stuck here forever."  
  
"Oh, but Spike looks so much cuter when you are inside of him."  
  
He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We have to get Spike here."  
  
Spike was on the hunt. It never had felt this good. After grasping Cordelia he found out that his chip didn't go with his demon. No pain while hurting humans.  
  
"Angel."  
  
(Damn, am I familiar to the whole bloody city?)  
  
He turned around a saw a blonde woman looking up at him.  
  
"Hey. you."  
  
"It has been a while."  
  
"Er. if you say so."  
  
The woman, by the name of Kate, didn't like smalltalk. She wanted to ask him something and he was supposed to know what it was.  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know you want to ask, so shoot."  
  
"Are you really the angelic one? The demon with the angelic face?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It was in an old book, it had pictures, drawings."  
  
"Yeah, ok, now you know who I am, why don't we go over to you."  
  
"Don't mock me, Angel."  
  
"Who says anything about mocking. I really want to get to know you better."  
  
With every word he closed a little bit of the distance between them until their noses almost touched.  
  
"A lot better." He whispered.  
  
Before Kate could say or do anything, Spike let his demon out. For the first time in long, he tasted human blood again. But he drew back, knowing that Angel would kill him if he found out the woman was dead. Plus, he didn't want to blow his cover.  
  
"Nice meeting you, ducks."  
  
He ran across the street and jumped on the roof of the first building. Ah, such powerful body. His was too, but the few decades between him and his sire showed. Spike went back to the office, where Cordelia and Wesley looked at him wearily.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We found something on the disappearances of the girls. All trails lead to the Hellmouth.  
  
"The one in Sunnydale, California?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then it's the Slayer's. I mean Buffy's business, isn't it?"  
  
Now the two really looked shocked.  
  
"But I'm going to help her, because I love her sooo much."  
  
He said with a firm nod. If that wasn't an Angel thing to do.  
  
"You can leave now."  
  
"Alright, I will do that. Where are the keys?"  
  
He found them in one of the pockets of his duster and jumped into the car. The roof of the thing was down so he had to work to put it up again. Didn't want to go dust the next morning.  
  
"Angel. Angel."  
  
Angel woke up, still in Willows bed. He felt a lot better and wanted to ask Buffy how he could help her.  
  
"Hey. Buffy, I want to help. When are you going on patrol?"  
  
"Around midnight."  
  
"You aren't going alone, are you?"  
  
"Angel, you are the one in a different body. You don't have to be concerned about me."  
  
Angel looked at her through Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"I may have a different body, but it's still a vampire's. And I can fight, I'm not sick!"  
  
"Ok! Meet me at Giles' tonight. The rest of the Scoobygang will be there too. Be careful."  
  
He nodded and went through the sewers to his old place. Nobody had lived there since he left it for the mansion. None of Spike's enemies would look for him here. When it was dark enough to go outside, he left for Giles' home.  
  
On his knock Xander opened the door.  
  
"Hello deadboy Jr., What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy told me to meet her here."  
  
"She what!?"  
  
Giles shouted from the living room.  
  
"It's ok Xander, let him in."  
  
Xander glared at Angel, who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So sorry I can't make this a perfect night for you, Xander."  
  
He passed him and sat in one of the armchairs. Five minutes passed in silence and then Buffy stormed through the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. Oh Angel, here long?"  
  
"No, just a few minutes."  
  
The rest of the gang, except Giles, looked at her as if she had just gone mental. Xander was the first to open his mouth.  
  
"Buff. do you realize what you called him?"  
  
"Sure, I. you haven't told them." she said to Giles.  
  
"Told us what?"  
  
"This is not Spike. well, it's him, but only his body. The demon and soul belong to Angel."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They stared at Angel who was getting himself comfortable. Willow went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
With a small smile he greeted her.  
  
"Hi Willow."  
  
"Hey Angel, it's really you."  
  
"Will, have you gone crazy too?"  
  
"No, it's just. his eyes. Spikes eyes were always a shade of blue. Now they're dark blue. I think I can see the soul in them. And he called me Willow, Spike always says Red."  
  
"Yeah, he did call me Xander and not whelp. It is you in there, isn't it deadboy?"  
  
"It's me, undead and kicking. Buffy, can we go on patrol now? It's getting late."  
  
Just as they wanted to leave, Spike came bursting through the door.  
  
"Hey. they said in LA that."  
  
Only at that moment Spike and Angel saw each other.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
The two vampires stood there in amazement. It had been hundreds of years since they had last seen themselves.  
  
"What the hell did you do with my hair?"  
  
"Don't like it, peaches? Cordelia said it looked great."  
  
Angel growled, not too amused with his childe.  
  
"Look, I came all the way from LA. The other watcher said that you had some info about the girls."  
  
"The girls? Wesley didn't say anything about that."  
  
"Oh, so this was all a setup! Poor peaches, we should help him. Well, I'm the one that needs help this time. Rupert, do you know anything about girls disappearing around Halloween and Valentines Day?"  
  
Giles was immediately interested, although he didn't trust Spike for one bit.  
  
"Yes, it's an old legend. It goes back to the time of the ancient Celts. Around Halloween two girls are chosen as a sacrifice for the god of the underworld."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Right. this will happen again soon. Those sacrifices are the girls dead then?"  
  
"No one knows. The people left them and the day after, no trace was found."  
  
"It's Halloween in two weeks, we have to do something."  
  
All the while Spike talked with Giles, Angel looked at him curiously. His childe was acting very strange.  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you? Alone."  
  
As he heard his own English accent, he knew his sire demanded the talk. He went after him to another room.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This whole changing-thing."  
  
"Angelus, you think I did this? I was as surprised as you when I woke up. But I have to say, you have a comfortable body."  
  
"Don't mess with me, boy."  
  
Angel grabbed Spike by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Spike, knowing that he was now stronger than his sire, just grinned."  
  
"Ahah Angelus, be nice."  
  
"I can hurt you, you're a demon."  
  
"So you know about the chip. Look Angelus, maybe a bit of you soulcrap rubbed off on me. Don't you want to save these girls? You need me, otherwise you won't get anywhere, not with the chip. Can we put this away for now? If you don't dust my body, I won't dust yours."  
  
Angel looked into his own brown eyes. The yellow shimmering in them revealed the demon. It wasn't happy at all with this arrangement.  
  
"Ok, William, agreed."  
  
In stead of shaking hands the vampires just stared at each other.  
  
"Angel! Spike! We found something."  
  
Within seconds the library was filled with activity. Buffy remembered that she had to patrol and asked Angel to come with her. They walked to the cemetery in silence, but then.  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"First save the girls, then worry about the bodies."  
  
"Good plan. This god. you know him?"  
  
"He's probably from the Walhalla, maybe. he could be an ancient druid, who knows."  
  
"Vampire!"  
  
Angel twirled around, stake at hand, and the piece of wood pierced the vamp's heart.  
  
"I just thought of something. There's a vampire, a druid actually, he can be two or three thousand years old."  
  
"Could it be? What about the bodies?"  
  
"Giles."  
  
They did their tour through town and then went back. Spike was still there, completely bored.  
  
"Angel found something."  
  
He went straight to Spike and grasped him, staring in the brown eyes.  
  
"Spike, try to remember. We once met a vampire, his name was Eric."  
  
"That bleedin' sod! I know him, why?"  
  
"I think he's the god we're looking for."  
  
Giles watched the conversation between the two and pitched in.  
  
"Who are you referring to?"  
  
"Eric, a vampire of about two thousand years old. He was a druid when he was human."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I have no idea, I really don't."  
  
At that moment Willow stormed into the house.  
  
"Buffy! Tara is missing."  
  
"This must be Erics work. But where could he be?"  
  
"Anywhere on earth. We can't destroy him."  
  
Buffy was angered by the way Angel spoke.  
  
"I've stopped the world from ending more times then one. I damn well can defeat one lousy vampire!"  
  
"You don't know who you're up against, Buffy."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, poof, but I go with the Slayer on this one."  
  
Buffy was very surprised to hear Spike speak in her favor.  
  
"It's her destiny to kill vampires. Even if the guy is bloody powerful, she can take him."  
  
Angel was stunned. He had always thought that Spike hated the Slayer. Why he even bothered staying here, without the chip, was beyond him.  
  
"First we have to find him. Will, when did you last see Tara?"  
  
"In class. But she looked. absent."  
  
"Maybe he was calling for her. The he can't be that far."  
  
"Okay Spike, you check Angels normal contacts in the underworld and Angel, you do Spike's."  
  
"Nobody will believe that I'm the poof."  
  
"You've been around me for years."  
  
"Correction, around Angelus for years, there's a slight difference."  
  
"Would you go already!?"  
  
Angel went to Willow, who cried that out.  
  
"We'll try our best, Will."  
  
"Yeah Red, we'll find you girlfriend back."  
  
Everybody looked in horror to Spike.  
  
"What?! Right, everybody knows, but it's one big secret? Come on, poofy."  
  
Angel smacked the younger vampire upside the head. Spike had gone around all of Angels old places in Sunnydale, but no one got any information. He found himself walking towards he old factory.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, William."  
  
Spike flared around to see a young man standing in front of him, leaning against a doorframe.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Eric is the name."  
  
"Oh, the druid."  
  
"That's right, you're a clever boy, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't mock me, druid."  
  
"I just want you to know that the girls are and were never harmed. I learn them what they need to know."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
The other vampire grinned and lifted his hands.  
  
"Magic!"  
  
Spike turned around again, but found himself alone. He was confused and went to Buffy's house.  
  
"Ang. oh Spike, it's you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't know. I just. saw him, the druid. He knows who I am. Not Angel, he called me William. And he says he doesn't harm the girls."  
  
"You can't believe that! Geez, Spike, who knows what that vampire is capable of!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Angel walked through the bad side of town, trying to find all of Spikes old friends. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him, searching for any kind of movement. When he wanted to walk on, he almost bumped into the druid.  
  
"Angelus, my friend. I never hoped I would see you again."  
  
He watched Eric carefully. He knew the druid was a handwizard and one of the strongest on this earth.  
  
"What do you want from me, Eric?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I warn you in advance. There could happen something terrible to. let's say. the Vampire Slayer."  
  
Images filled Angels mind. Buffy was shot, hanged, burned to death. He couldn't stand it.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"I can make it go away. Just tell the Vampire Slayer you made a mistake."  
  
"She will know."  
  
"You know I will defeat her. She's not strong enough to handle me."  
  
Angel stumbled out of the alley. He just wanted to get away from Eric, away. Buffy had let Spike stay, because it was nearly sunrise and she didn't want Angels body burned.  
  
"One mistake and you're dust."  
  
"Don't get all worked up, Slayer. I want to keep this body for a little while."  
  
She went to sit next to him.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Free from limitations, pet. I'm finally Big Bad again and in a stronger body then before."  
  
Buffy wanted to answer that but got interrupted by a knock on the door. She heard Spike giving a growl at a young man, who was casually sitting in a chair.  
  
"You need to get better locks, Vampire Slayer."  
  
"But, I didn't invite you!"  
  
"I'm 3000 years old, invitations mean nothing to me. I've already warned your pet vampires, now I'm warning you. Forget you ever heard about me."  
  
"Why don't I just, you know, stake you?"  
  
She said it with a shrug, then launched herself to the vampire. Spike wanted to help, but she pushed him back every time. Finally, Eric took the upperhand and threw her to the nearest wall. Spike ran towards the Slayer, who lay unconscious and bleeding from several wounds, against the wall.  
  
He kneeled beside her and gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
"A. Angel?"  
  
Spike figured it was easier to just agree.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Now, I'm going to get you to the hospital."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, you may heal fast, but internal wounds can kill you in a few minutes."  
  
Buffy nodded, too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything else. Spike picked her up carefully and brought her to his car.  
  
"The things I don't do for my enemies."  
  
While waiting in the hospital, he called the rest of the Scooby Gang. Within minutes they were all there, except for Angel. The doctor told the Gang everything was fine for now and that miss Summers wished to speak to Angel.  
  
"He isn't here yet."  
  
"I think she means me. She was hurting, so I went along with it. I'll tell her the truth."  
  
He walked into her room and there she sat on the bed smiling at him.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream, you really are back."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Spike sat on the bed beside her and took Buffy's hand.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not Angel. Think hard."  
  
"That can't be. He's the only one who's been so nice to me. The only vamp, that is."  
  
"Pet, we switched. Angel is in my body somewhere and well. this is Spike, luv."  
  
"Spike?! It can't be!!!"  
  
She looked closer into the brown eyes of her former lover and saw something that wasn't there before. A sparkle, no guilt at all. the soul was gone!  
  
"It is you. oh my God, the switch!"  
  
"Alright, you remember."  
  
"What are you doing here? Why did you help me?"  
  
"I may be a demon, pet, but I'm loyal to my people. And at this moment, you are one of them."  
  
He wanted to go when she lay a hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, luv."  
  
Angel felt terrible. He eventually found the way to Spikes crypt and now sat in the dark.  
  
"We have to do something, but what? Come on, Angel, think! Halloween is coming soon and. got it!"  
  
Angel ran through the sewers to Giles' place, to find it empty. In stead of just waiting, he began to search for the supplies for the spell. Buffy, thanks to her advanced healing, was allowed to go home the same evening. Spike accompanied her to her house.  
  
"You don't have to babysit me, Spike. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sure, pet."  
  
In stead of turning away he continued to walk next to her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know, I was just thinking. why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm William the Bloody after all. in a strong body and dechipped."  
  
"Could be, but I think not only Angels body but a bit of his soul rubbed of on you."  
  
They stood still by the front door."  
  
"You think? Nah!"  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be off then."  
  
"You can always come in, if you like."  
  
He nodded and followed her to the living room. She set the TV to a new series.  
  
"Hey, haven't seen that one yet."  
  
"Probably because it's at night. It's a good one."  
  
They sat down together and soon afterwards, Buffy fell asleep. Her head rested against Spikes shoulder and he carefully put an arm around her before going to sleep himself. Giles cam home too and found Angel, surrounded by wicca supplies.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?"  
  
"I found a way to eliminate Eric. Well, not that, but he'll stop kidnapping girls."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone has to go undercover. The problem is, it has to be a born witch."  
  
"I know only one and that's Tara."  
  
"She's not the only one.. Dru was a witch."  
  
"Druscilla? Are you insane!"  
  
"She would do anything for me, Rupert. The problem is, Spike is me at the moment."  
  
"Oh my goodness! That means."  
  
"Spike has to convince Dru to come back. We have to make her believe that Angelus is in town again. Spike can pull it off, if the stars don't tell Dru."  
  
"If you really think that's the only way. then I have to contact Spike and Buffy. We have to make a plan."  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
"At Buffy's."  
  
Angel couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"You let him stay with her! You're the one who's crazy, Rupert. He doesn't have a chip, he's dangerous!"  
  
"Spike saved Buffy from Eric. I don't know why but he has become less. ruthless. Still the same demon, but controlled. Besides, Buffy can take him on any day."  
  
"Call them."  
  
"'Ello?"  
  
"Spike? It's Rupert Giles. Can you come over here right away? And bring Buffy with you."  
  
"On our way, Watcher."  
  
Spike put down the phone and looked at Buffy. She was still asleep.  
  
"Buffy, wake up."  
  
"Wh. what?"  
  
"Rupert called, he wanted both of us at his house."  
  
"Don't want to, sleepy."  
  
She cuddled against him, which didn't make things easier on Spike.  
  
"Aw, come on luv, we've got to go."  
  
He put Buffy on her feet and they walked to Giles' house. The door was barely opened or Angel said what had to be done.  
  
"A born witch has the power to destroy Eric. She just has to say 'no' to all his knowledge."  
  
"Don't know if you've noticed, Angelus, but the witches aren't that easy to find."  
  
"We know one, Spike, and you have to go get her."  
  
"Druscilla? She won't help, never. I don't want to go to her and that Chaos Demon! Besides, she only listens to you, Daddy."  
  
"I'm a little bit caught up at the moment. I don't know if YOU have noticed, Daddy, but she'll not listen to me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go to her, Spike and try to convince her."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Buffy came in front of Spike and Angel noticed the change that occurred in the other vampire. He seemed more at ease.  
  
"Spike, please? It's the only way."  
  
"Alright pet, then I'll go. Coming with me, Sire?"  
  
Angel was surprised by the word of recognition by his Childe.  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
"Off course I want you to, you bleedin' sodd, or I wouldn't have asked you!"  
  
"Good, we leave right now."  
  
Buffy hugged first Spike and then Angel.  
  
"Come back in one piece, the both of you."  
  
The two vampires headed for Chicago where the other vampiress was last seen.  
  
"How do we do this, Angelus?"  
  
"We're going to do a mean bit of acting. Do your best Angelus impersonation ever! I'll do yours."  
  
"So I can go back torturing people?"  
  
"Humor me Spike, and use your brains for once."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. No torturing, I'll be good."  
  
With both Angels and Spikes contacts they managed to find Druscilla.  
  
"Ready? Come on."  
  
"Dru, p. baby, daddy's home!"  
  
"My Angel, you came."  
  
The vampiress looked good and it was hard for Spike to keep up his role.  
  
"The stars told me you would come. Spike, you're back too! We're a family again."  
  
"Now darling, we want you to do something for us. You remember the wizard Eric?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He catches bad girls to learn them all about being a witch. We don't want that to happen, do we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We can't let them have all that power. So you have to help me, Dru."  
  
"Where is my Spike? I want him too."  
  
Angel reluctantly came forward. As he remembered how Spike would react to his black goddess, he flashed a smile.  
  
"Well, here I am, pet."  
  
"How is my Spikey?"  
  
"Fine, princess. But daddy and I got lonely without you."  
  
Druscilla turned back to the man who she believed was her Angel.  
  
"Do you still have that pesky soul?"  
  
"No, that's all gone."  
  
"And that Slayer? First she took you away from me and then my Spike."  
  
"We both came back to you, baby. Do you want to help us?"  
  
"Those girls can't be witches. How do we stop it?"  
  
"You have to let Eric kidnap you on Halloween. There's a way to destroy him, but it won't be easy."  
  
She just looked at her Angel, certain that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"He will let you remember things. the good and the bad. At the end you will want them to stop. Then he will offer you his magic. If you refuse, it will destroy him. But you have to refuse with your heart as well as your mind."  
  
"It will be difficult for you pet, but please try."  
  
"Am I the only one that is going?"  
  
"No, he will look for another one. Right now, I have to take care of some business."  
  
"No Angel, if you go, you won't come back."  
  
Spike felt pity for his love. He nodded to Angel, who took care of his business instead, just as planned. On the ride home, Angel asked himself for the tenth time if he had done the right thing by leaving Spike there. He could take off and care less.  
  
Back in Sunnydale, he burst into Buffy's house and was welcomed by a very cranky Slayer.  
  
"Do you really HAVE to wake me after a night of patrolling?"  
  
"Druscilla will cooperate, Spike is with her now."  
  
Buffy noticed how tense Angel looked. The bleach blond hair was all tousled. She knew how angel hated that.  
  
"Next move, we let Giles put the spell on me."  
  
"Yeah, Dru will not be pleased with you."  
  
"I hope she believes I'm a real born witch."  
  
"She will, trust me."  
  
"You know that I do. Come here for a second, will ya?"  
  
Confused and hesitant Angel came towards Buffy.  
  
"Now sit down."  
  
When he did just that he felt a comb go through his hair.  
  
"We don't want to get your hair all messy, do we?"  
  
He smiled at her and took the comb out of her hand.  
  
"I don't think Spike will care so much for my hair. Ready for the spell?"  
  
"If I have to, yeah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel took her hand and they both went to Giles. He frowned at the couple coming in.  
  
"I assume it all worked?"  
  
"It did, we need you to do the spell."  
  
"Okay, come help me prepare."  
  
With a few scents of herbs in her nose and two male voices chanting in her ears, Buffy stared to feel strange. A sudden glow in her eyes indicated that something had happened. Her eyes closed and she fainted.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"I think so. We will know when she wakes up."  
  
"How many time do we have?"  
  
"The spell will wear off within 48 hours."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"What is it, pet?"  
  
"Oh you silly, why do you call me that? Only Spike calls me pet."  
  
"I guess he has a bad influence on me. Why did you call me, Dru?"  
  
"I know something isn't right."  
  
"Pet, I."  
  
"Shh, I'll play along for now. But they - she pointed towards the sky - know that you're not who you claim to be."  
  
"Whoever you think I am, I'm still your sire."  
  
"Off course my Angel, and I will help you."  
  
"Good. Tomorrow is Halloween so be careful. Eric will come and get you."  
  
Druscilla watched as her so-called sire was being worried about her. The real Angel never behaved that way.  
  
"Oh, head hurts! Did the spell work?"  
  
"We don't know. Maybe it helps if you say some kind of spell. Something simple."  
  
"Oh, like. alakazam!"  
  
"I A."  
  
Both Angel and Buffy turned around surprised at Giles, or what should have been Giles; In his place stood a big grey mule and it was quite angry.  
  
"Oh gosh, what did I do?"  
  
"Buffy, you better undo it, before he kicks us."  
  
They turned to each other and couldn't help but laugh. The situation was so ridiculous.  
  
"Okay, I'll better try to reverse it. Maybe if I. mazakala!"  
  
"I. What am I doing on the floor?"  
  
"Never mind, Giles, it works. I'm a witch!"  
  
"Good, that's good. Now all we can do is wait. Eric will take you with him."  
  
"I don't think it will take long. But we have to get out of here, otherwise he'll know."  
  
Giles hugged Buffy and walked off. Angel held Buffy in his arms.  
  
"Please, be careful. I will be in the neighborhood."  
  
"I will be fine. besides, Spike is there too."  
  
"Yeah. Take care."  
  
Angel went off too, he was in for a good brooding session in Spike's crypt. That night, the full moon disappeared behind the clouds. Lightning stroke twice, near Buffy's house and near the place where Spike and Druscilla stayed.  
  
"Druscilla? Dru, my girl?"  
  
Dru woke up with the sound of a soft voice calling her name. The man who she thought was Angel slept beside her. She carefully removed his arm and went to the voice. Suddenly, she stood in front of a dark haired young man.  
  
"You called me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I've chosen you to be one of my two favourite witches."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"You'll see. First we have to pick up your Sister."  
  
"Buffy? Come to me, my darling."  
  
As Druscilla, Buffy woke up and walked towards Eric.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The name is Eric, and you must know that I'm a wizard. I will teach you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Never you mind, my dear."  
  
Eric took her to his lair, where Druscilla waited.  
  
"Slayer!"  
  
With a low growl Dru threw herself at Buffy.  
  
"No! Here all earthly boundaries are no more. You are both witches, that's all."  
  
"Tell her to back off."  
  
"Dru, go away from Buffy. I won't let you hurt her."  
  
With a pout, Dru let go of Buffy. Her eyes shot daggers at the Slayer.  
  
"I take it you two know each other."  
  
"Yeah, we go way back."  
  
"Good then. Your education will start tomorrow. Until then I will leave you two alone, so you can rest. Dru, I have some blood for you and there is food in the fridge." Buffy was not too sure of herself. She had to sped the night with a pretty powerful Vampiress who hated her guts. She hoped that Angel knew what she was doing.  
  
"Why are you here, Slayer? You are not a witch."  
  
"Angel told you what is happening. I want to help those young girls."  
  
"I don't believe you. You already took my Angel away from me and now you're stealing my Spike. You're not honest."  
  
"I didn't take your Angel, the gypsies took him. And Spike can't stand me."  
  
"But they both have changed. They won't admit it, but it's true."  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Druscilla, okay? I don't want to be awake all night because you want to kill me."  
  
With a sigh Buffy went to one of the beds and fell to sleep. Her dreams were strange, just as Angel had said.  
  
"You're human!" "Yeah. want some chocolate?"  
  
She and Angel were back in LA, on the day she visited him. But there were things she saw now and didn't remember. That demon didn't escape! What in the world?! Dru looked at the Slayer, who wasn't exactly a peaceful sleeper. She had planned to kill her, but that would make her Angel unhappy. In stead, she stayed in the chair, confident she didn't need any sleep.  
  
She was in the old mansion again, at the time her Angel came back to her and Spike. She felt incredibly happy, but now she saw the hurt and anger on Spikes face. The next thing she saw was how Spike betrayed her by having a truce between him and the Slayer. She heard that he had done it all for her. Then she went back to Prague, where the mob attacked her. Spike had followed the druid from the moment he had called for Druscilla. Angel had told him that the girls were safe for the moment. Buffy and Dru seemed to be sleeping when he arrived at Eric's lair. They were both having the dreams and it hurt Spike that he couldn't do anything to help them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Spike jumped and growled at the intruder.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"You thought you could follow me without being noticed? Stupid boy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Eric."  
  
"You were always the impulsive one. Why are you here? The Slayer doesn't need you protection anymore. She won't be harmed and she will be one of the strongest witches ever when I'm done with her."  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
"Let us say the world won't be safe. I spent a thousand years looking for the perfect leader for my witches."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"She will have to answer to me. Now back to you, William."  
  
"I'm not here for the Slayer, but for the vampiress. Druscilla is my. lover. Eric, she isn't as strong as the Slayer."  
  
"So, you love her, didn't think a low vampire like you was capable of that."  
  
"Hey, I'm insulted! You think you're the best among vampires? You just wait wizard, I'm only 130 years old, but me and my sire know more of this world than you."  
  
Eric was amused by the young vampire before him.  
  
"I've heard it all, my friend, and I'm not impressed. There are a dozen others like me and indeed, they are stronger. Maybe you have heard of them."  
  
"Yeah, and who would that be, huh?"  
  
"Lestat de Lioncourt, Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand, Maharet."  
  
"You're naming fictive characters out of the novels of Anne Rice. I read them too, had a good laugh."  
  
"Yes, I'm one of those characters. If you read them, I'm in there. I'm a Childe of Maharet, but she is twice my age."  
  
Spike was annoyed by Eric. How could he be so stupid, telling stories about fictive characters.  
  
"I know you don't believe me, but maybe you'll meet them if you stay."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Just don't try to wake them. Besides, you will kill them if you do."  
  
Eric left and let Spike alone with the two sleeping girls.  
  
Buffy was troubled by the following dream. Angelus was back and it was all her fault. He almost killed her with his harsh words and then there was Spike, not in a wheelchair this time and pissed off.  
  
"Thank you for bringing back my sire. Now you're going to be my third."  
  
They stared fighting and she tried to say that they were past that, that he had a chip and couldn't hurt humans. At that moment he pinned her against a wall and his demon appeared.  
  
"See you in hell, Slayer."  
  
"No!"  
  
Spike heard the scream coming from Buffy. He went to her, carefully not to wake her."  
  
"Please Spike, don't kill me! No, I'm not begging you!"  
  
Spike took her in his arms, trying to sooth her.  
  
Buffy heard a soft voice penetrate her dreams.  
  
"Shh Slayer, come on, you know I wouldn't kill you. We're part of a gang , you and me."  
  
She calmed by his worlds, knowing they were true.  
  
Druscilla felt bad. She saw her Angel being captured by gypsies and cursing him.  
  
"Go then, go vampire! You will know no peace!"  
  
"My poor Angel."  
  
Unconsciously, she stretched her arms and was surprised when someone caught them.  
  
"I'm here with you, Dru. Forget about the curse, the soul is a part of me now."  
  
Druscilla slept peacefully after his words. Spike was tired. It was not easy too sooth both Buffy and Druscilla. Most of the time he knew what they were dreaming about, but sometimes he made a mistake. He saw it on their faces and quickly tried another answer. No he fell asleep himself. In the early hours from the next evening Eric came back into the room. He smiled when he looked at the three people sleeping peacefully. Apparently the girls had found the magic way to dream their good memories. For some reason William was asleep too. He would have thought that the guy would be long gone by now. He inhabited his sire's body, was a lot stronger and had no limitations anymore.  
  
"William!"  
  
"Huh, what, who, where?! Oh, it's you."  
  
"You should go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Spike shrugged and went outside the room. He jumped in Angel's car. He went off to Sunnydale, to tell his sire everything was working out great.  
  
"My girls, time to wake up now."  
  
Both Druscilla and Buffy woke up, looking around to see where they were.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Quite good, actually."  
  
"And how was your night?"  
  
Druscilla started talking about her dreams, but didn't mention her Angel. Buffy only nodded but didn't say a word.  
  
"The most important question is off course, are you willing to learn about magic?"  
  
Eric was confident in his 2000 year existence nobody had ever refused such a great power with heart and mind.  
  
"No."  
  
Buffy stated it, calm and simple.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She thought back at Spikes words and knew that no magic could save her.  
  
"I'm a Slayer. You displayed all my fears one by one. dying young, being alone. But you forgot the good things in my life and I have a lot of them."  
  
Eric wasn't listening to her speech, he was searching her heart for the truth. He saw Buffy, surrounded by her friends and family.  
  
"This is all I need, no magic."  
  
Eric was devastated, but he had another chance, with Druscilla. He looked into her heart and saw a few figures battle for dominance. He was there, but also Angelus and William.  
  
"You will only leave me again."  
  
"No, never."  
  
"Stop babbling Angelus, you will eventually."  
  
"The magic, Dru, the magic."  
  
"No, no magic, I want my Angel."  
  
"The magic, Druscilla."  
  
She screamed no and that was the end of Eric. He couldn't be killed, but he went to the rest of his clan to lick his wounds. All over the world, women and girls realized that their powers were gone.  
  
"Spike! Where are they?"  
  
"I left a car behind, I hope they'll be here soon."  
  
"Do you think it worked?"  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Buffy looked exhausted, dragging an unconscious Druscilla behind her.  
  
"Er. she wouldn't stop fighting, so I hit her, otherwise I couldn't get her here."  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Angel went to her and while he embraced her she mouthed a thank you to Spike.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Eric bundled up all our bad memories and left one way open, magic. But someone opened a second door for us."  
  
If Spike wasn't a vampire, he would have blushed scarlet red.  
  
"You did this, Spike? Why?"  
  
"Don't know. Look, we have to do something about Dru."  
  
"And our bodies."  
  
"Dru first."  
  
"We can make her forget. We set her in the same place where we found her and it will be like she has been asleep for days."  
  
"Alright, we'll do that. Who brings her?"  
  
"Oh no, not that way, Spike. First. we have to find a way to switch."  
  
"It has to be Erics work."  
  
"But the guy is defeated, right?"  
  
"Not quite, my dear."  
  
The three of them turned around to see a beautiful woman with a marble white skin.  
  
"What the."  
  
"It's alright, Vampire Slayer, you can't kill me so don't try."  
  
Spike stood in front of the woman, his hands clenched to fists.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Shh, I know you want to protect your loved ones. I mean no harm. My name is Maharet."  
  
"You're Erics sire."  
  
"Indeed William, that I am. I hope you can forgive him. He's young and dreams of power."  
  
"Young!!! He's 2000 years old, for crying out loud!"  
  
"I'm a lot older than he is and even I make mistakes sometimes. I will see to it that he won't trouble you again."  
  
"What about our bodies?"  
  
"They will be back to normal tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Maharet disappeared silently into the night.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll be going back to LA then. Your body will be back in your bed when you wake up."  
  
"And Druscilla?"  
  
"I'll take her with me. Set her off somewhere, in a good vampire community. I know a place."  
  
"Thanks, Will."  
  
"No sweat, Peaches. See you later, alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy went to Spike and embraced him, in front of an amazed Angel.  
  
"You're a cool guy for a Brit, you know that."  
  
"You're a cool chit for a Slayer."  
  
They both smiled and Spike left.  
  
"I think I'll leave too. Spike can wake up in his crypt then."  
  
"Can you stay, please?"  
  
"Buffy, this body belongs to Spike. He will kill you when he wakes up tomorrow."  
  
"He can't kill humans anymore. besides, he's changed."  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"No! How can you even think that?"  
  
"I won't be angry with you, Buffy. He can give you more tan me. But he is still a demon."  
  
"I can take him, really. Angelus didn't win from me and neither did Spike. He's doing good now, Angel, even without a soul. He was kind of forced into it. but he could have took off, you know. when he was you."  
  
"Yes, maybe he has gone good, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.  
  
"It's late, you better get some sleep."  
  
He let her go but she took his arm and looked up at him.  
  
"You come with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both went upstairs to Buffy's bedroom. Angel shed the duster, button- up shirt and boots. Buffy came back from the badroom in Snoopy pj's, a gift from Xander. She crept into bed and patted the sport next to her. Within a second, Angel lay beside her, cold arms embracing her.  
  
"Angel, I."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Just be careful when he wakes up tomorrow. And tell him if he hurts you in any way, I'll hunt him down and dust him myself."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both went to sleep, like Spike who had bolted into the LA office only an hour before sunrise.  
  
The next evening Buffy woke up and was surprised to feel the arms holding her. Then she remembered and looked at Spikes body, his face relaxed. While she was watching him, his eyes fluttered and then opened completely.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I? That."  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
He hadn't noticed the girl sitting beside him until now.  
  
"Slayer? What are you doing here? No, better yet, why the hell didn't the poof go to the crypt?"  
  
"Because I asked him to stay."  
  
"And you didn't even bother about good old Spike. Oh, I have a chat with my long lost love, to hell with the guy who owns the body!"  
  
"I asked him to stay because of the body."  
  
"But no, she. what did you say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I think my ears finally gave out on me. You didn't make a mistake?"  
  
"No, Angel is a friend, a close one, but still. you mean more to me."  
  
"Hm. yeah."  
  
"Wait! How do I know it isn't still Angel in there?"  
  
"How did you figure out it was Angelus in the first place?"  
  
"I kinda. kissed him."  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
"Well luv, you'd better move ahead then."  
  
"No, I couldn't, it's."  
  
Her words were cut off by soft lips that pressed against hers. When Spike let her go, she was panting.  
  
"Who am I, pet?"  
  
"Definitely Spike."  
  
"So, I mean more to you than the great poofini, huh? Does he know?"  
  
"Yeah, and if you hurt me, he'll hunt you down and stake you himself."  
  
"I can live with that. You know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"'Cause I would never."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"Ever."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"Do anything."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"To hurt."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"You."  
  
Back in Los Angeles, Angel woke up and felt a little misplaced. He was in his own bed alright, but.  
  
"Hi Angel, you're awake."  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"Doing fine. And you?"  
  
"You know, Cordelia, it's great to be back."  
  
Cordelia ran upstairs, yelling to Wesley.  
  
"It's him! He didn't call me cheerleader!!!" 


End file.
